Episode 7420 (9th February 2016)
Plot Kirin has had a restless night alone with Johnny. Robert insists to Aaron her was brave for going to the police and he should be proud although Aaron admits he only did it to stop Cain killing Gordon. DS Wise arrives at Butler's Farm and quizzes Cain about Gordon's allegations of attempted murder. Leyla questions Carly about what she said to Nikhil, Pearl advises that if she wants a man to know she likes him, then she should just jump on him. Moira and Chas give Cain a false alibi and DS Wise explains to Chas they are trying to piece together evidence to back up Aaron's allegations. Moira insists if they want justice they need to leave the police to it. Kirin lies to Vanessa that he managed fine alone with Johnny. Moira tries to get Cain to open up but he tells her he will leave Gordon alone. April returns from school early after a norovirus scare, and explains she found Tess crying when she was getting Leo's coat. Paddy get Tess' number from Marlon. Leyla tries to get romantic with Nikhil, but they are disturbed when she rushes off to be sick. Aaron is shocked to find Gordon in the scrapyard office. Gordon explains he told the police the truth and Aaron was just confused. Gordon insists it isn't too late to withdraw the allegations, and reveals he has told the police about Cain trying to kill him. Gordon says he will withdraw his allegations against Cain, if Aaron does the same for him. Paddy goes to text Tess, but he is disturbed by Chas asking about Aaron. Rhona arrives in the pub with April and Leo and April asks Paddy to come with them to the zoo. Gordon insists no one will believe Aaron and tells him to drop it as he won't win. Leyla tells Nikhil to leave her, as she doesn't want him to see her this way, but Nikhil insists he is sticking by her side. Kirin turns up the music drown out Johnny's screams and gets himself a beer. Paddy attempts to talk to Aaron in the shop. Harriet lets herself into Tug Ghyll but Kirin rejects her offer of help and tells her he will turn the music down. Chas is shocked that Aaron has seen Gordon. He tells her that if he doesn't drop the case Cain will go down for attempted murder but Chas explains she and Moira have given Cain an alibi. Aaron tells her he's leaving. Chas is adamant they will beat Gordon and arranges for him to stay with some family in Ireland for a while. Carly is terrified to walk in on Kirin shouting at Johnny, fearing Kirin was about to shake the baby. Kirin begs her not to tell Vanessa but Carly warns him to stay away. Cast Regular cast *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Guest room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Butler's Farm - Living room and Cain and Moira's bedroom *David's Shop - Interior *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard and port-a-kabin *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,660,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes